


秘密

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光公 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: secrets
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	秘密

光之战士发现了一件事。  
也许那应该说是秘密。只是它实在太过普通，太过日常，以至未曾有人注意过。一开始只是一种隐蔽的直觉，脑海中一掠而过的闪念。光敏锐地捕捉到，使之从模糊中剥离出来，逐渐有了清晰的样貌。  
他念及前几日的晚上，他回忆起那被自己有力臂膀箍住的柔韧腰身，喷吐在颈侧的濡湿气息，还有一个吻。在最后被自己折腾了半宿的人收紧了交叠在他背后的双臂，印下一个柔软的吻就沉沉睡去。光这才察觉，他向来不曾从被手臂环住的脖颈上感到冰冷和硌人。那么答案显然只有一个。即使在这时，垫在下面紧贴住他皮肤的从来都是那只依然柔软温热属于人的左臂。他其实并不能就此肯定，在暗自记下之后，便是求证的过程。  
他曾在一同出行时，有意站到对方的右边，但是过不了多久，对方就会不动声色地慢行半步，重新绕回自己右侧。  
而现在水晶公正和孩子们一同游玩时，光留步坐在树下观察良久。他的眼神远远追着被孩子们缠住的城主的身影。嬉笑声伴着风传来，断断续续的字眼中，那个抓住他衣角的孩子似乎是想听英雄的故事。水晶公右手微抬又在下一瞬半途停下，转而左手抚上孩子柔软的发顶。光凝视着那只右手，眼睛微眯。  
现在他终于能看清无声笼罩着的迷雾的模样。  
那就是，水晶公似乎一直未用右臂碰触过他人。  
但是为什么?  
连随手摘的草茎在指腹中被揉碎了都未曾注意。他接下对方投注来的视线，轻轻微笑一下作为回应，然后低下头，紧抿着唇，碎发掩盖下的蓝眼睛被深深的思虑彻底占据。  
也许是怕水晶的断面太过锋利，会划伤别人，也许是怕冰冷的温度给人带来不适？也许是害怕他人会感到恐惧？也许是自己还未能接受这带来永生的非人的部分？  
仅仅是可能，这些隐藏在背后的思绪也刺痛了光。他在种种可能性中如此入神，以至于水晶公得到老师催促回屋的援助从孩子们中脱出都没注意到。黑色袍裾轻摇，红发的猫魅贴着他的右侧，倚靠着同一棵树坐下，对着在看护人引领下回屋的孩子们微笑着摆摆右手告别，然后左手便搭上了光放在身侧的右手。  
光转过头，视线从左臂闪耀的金饰跳跃到阳光下柔软颈侧虹彩荡漾的水晶上，最后停在了那双柔和沉静的红眸里。与带上兜帽时不同，现在能确认视线和表情的水晶公就像是一本已经翻开的书。只要他想，似乎就能一点点从拆解的字句中读出眼中藏不住的东西。那么这本书是否还藏着他未发现的谜题，是否还有他不曾读懂的晦涩深意。光暗自微微摇头，既然他接受了水晶公试图隐瞒一切独自赴死，接受了古·拉哈·提亚坦率直白言明心声，那么自然也能接受一两个小秘密的存在而不去追问。  
只是依然有必须传达的思绪。  
他牵过水晶公的左手，又托起他的右手。现在两只手安然放在他的掌心，一只温热，一只冰冷，一只是柔软人体，一只是坚硬水晶，一只是过去，一只是现在。  
光在水晶公怔然的目光中，屈膝半蹲下来。心里无数字句翻涌着满溢而出，也许是谢谢，也许是没关系。不知该挑拣哪些，不知如何拼凑成句，又不知该从何说起。微微张了张口，吐露的气息却无法变成声音。据说太多想要倾诉的话若是一同涌出，梗塞住喉咙，人就再也说不出话来，于是世上有了哑巴。光懊恼自己的不善言辞，泄了气一般闭口，他现在就是一个能说话的哑巴。但是很快那些字句燃烧成无形的岩浆，在心底再度沸腾。翻涌热度漫流到四肢百骸，连攥紧对方的手都滚烫起来。岩浆在激荡中融出了泄口，光终于下定决心。  
澄蓝通透的水晶穹顶下，彷徨阶梯亭的旅者一如既往为新生的世界举杯欢饮。谁也没注意到喧闹市场的一角，忽然降临了连风都变得无声的寂静。身着黑甲的暗之战士披着树影之外流泻而下的光，捧着水晶公的手俯下身，无比珍视又笨拙地贴上唇，在温热和冰冷的指节上吻了吻。

水晶公有个秘密。  
说是秘密也许太过了，这说到底不过是一件随时随地任何人都能发现的事。  
这秘密又太过微小，太过寻常，也许他自己都未曾注意到。  
——自从右臂被水晶彻底覆盖，他就再未用这只手碰触过他人。  
曾经并不是这样，他曾用这只手拉过弓搭过箭，牵过侥幸逃过袭击的孤儿的手，擦过绝望寻死之人滚落的泪水，也掩盖过变成食罪灵之前就已自杀的人依旧睁着的眼睛。但是现在大半臂膀已被莹蓝晶体覆盖，冰冷，僵硬，硌人，成为了是他又不是他的一部分。弓箭于漫长时光中腐朽。孤儿蹒跚学步长大成人又在战争中死去。一具具尸骨被大地收留，能留下墓已属幸事。时间洪流将一切痕迹冲刷殆尽，连那些牵过的，抱过的，擦去的，盖上过的触感全都无法再度回想起来。  
幸好还有左手，能碰触，能感知。他这样想。  
那些如泪水一般的冰冷的僵硬的死寂的，如火一般的温热的柔软的鲜活的。那些逝去的，留存的，他希望能用这只手感知到，他希望能全部记住。

这是他早已接受了的命运，但是现在被如此细致虔诚地凝视着，反而无所适从起来。那视线像是要揭开一切掩盖，直至抵达深处的伤痕。  
要抽回手吗？尾尖在自问中局促地微微摇摆。他无言对上那双关切的眼睛，与海天同色的蓝愈加深沉，里面映照出的是这个世界的澄澈倒影。英雄从来都对他人的苦痛感同身受，所以这个人会去一次次施以援手。但是这次不同，这是自己为扭转巨大洪流而支付的代价，心甘情愿而又无可挽回。  
水晶公张口试图说一些宽慰的话，一如既往的，和他劝慰别人时一样的话。他想说这没什么的，想说我已经习惯了，想说这是我早已背负的东西。但是光沉默着不发一言，那反驳也就无从谈起。  
光只是俯下身垂眼敛起那束灼灼目光。他轻抚因紧张而微微蜷起的指节，在那之上印下了吻。  
无需述说的对一切了然于心的吻。  
水晶公在那吻中，忽然就失了声音。


End file.
